bolji_zivotfandomcom_sr-20200215-history
BŽ S01E05 - Zaruke
Viki bi da časti. Da se izbaci. Tata da plati, podrazumeva se. Nema apanaže (??).Trichava cigla (milion) - tura u bifeu. Giga shitting bricks kroz tur. Mora da stekne prijatelja.Važan je prvi nastup. Pa gde se to nastupa, u kafani ili u pozorištu. Opet nema tata. Lup vratima. Bobi ispalo tamno. Mračna pozadina. Crno mu se piše. Sa takvom pozadinom. Ulizuje se toj pozadini.” Ti si mi omiljeni član rekli su najbližeg da nacrtamo na portretu. Evo ovo mrko to se ti tu tek poradjaš.”“Ne, TI se poradjaš već tri mrka meseca. Ja ću da porodim mrku mečku. Slikaj brata svog on ti je i mračan i porađa se. Pašće ti k’o kec na 10.” Ma libo ga ceuv. Kakvi porođaji. Redom sve ...veridba prvo. A za veridbu treba šampanjac. Giga se pretvara u pjenušac. Lele.”Samo” za šampanjac samo za konjake vinjake…Ne da! Lupus na vratima. Svi lupaju. Ima da grebete ako lupnete vrata još jednom. Da grebete i kevćete. Kao u jednoj drugoj seriji (mislim ne kažem da je ovo serija, ovo je true life bolji život). Al bar svi izađoše. Ide Giga da se raskomoti. Da se raspištolji. Za ženu. Al prekida ga. Telefon. Traže Viki. Gigin gen patrijarha proradi. Za dahtače.”Ako kriješ sebe ja ću nju.” Da se on vrati umiljkavanju umigoljavanju u spavaću sobu. Kao daj zbog dece.”Ej ne gazi mi tepih. Imaš buter na cipeli. Pa sazuj se!”“ Da sednem na ovog kineza terala bi me i gaće da skinem.”, ponada se Giga. “Molim. Kakve su to prostačine. I što si uopšte dolazio. Dala sam ti raspored da me ne budiš kad ne treba, koj si đavo došao.”Da se napravi raspored poslova malo. Majčinski da se popriča s’ Viki jer ste u oblacima zajedno kao Lendo i Dart Vejder, k’o žena sa ženom da joj se kaže da se uda pre nego što je vidi golu još 400 ljudi, neće nikom posle biti zanimljiva, da se ne drži zdravica u ruci nego beba i sve šta treba sa mužem.” Kakvi oblaci !? Ti si mene spustio na zemlju odavno. Kao neki balast teg (kao Sašina verenica). Borim se za Bobu kog si ti svojim genima upropastio.”Koprca se na zemlji. Koprca se sa Terminatorom. Genetsko upropaštavanje. Averzija prema knjizi i psovke brojne, površnost i oskudan rečnik . A Viki na tebe što je mašila. Ne zna se šta je gore, oskudan rečnik ili odeća. Lepi stariji se mašili na tebe. I dalje pričaju o Saši da je lepotan. On treba da nadje posao a ona da se uda. A oboje su još u našim krevetima. I u tudjim krevetima uskoro. Nadji mu ga ti. Jer posao ne mogu da dobiju mladi neukusni, jer nisu stekli godine, iskustva i uvlačenja medju”crevare”koji su povezani k’o creva, od debelih do tankih pa i slepaca, uvek ima neka hijerarhija. Posao ti može naći samo neko ko već pliva kao neki parazit već godinama u toj septičkoj jami unutrašnjih organa i poslova, do guše. Ko zna na koja”vrata”se može ući. A koja se samo mogu poljubiti. Kad kažem vrata mislim na dupe. To je valjda jasno. Povuci veze potegni. S kim si se već slizao. Stekao si valjda nekoga do sad. Vezao si se valjda u neke crevne veze. Stekao ih je Giga kol’ko ‘oćeš, ali ih je izgubio zbog nje.” Ama ne mislim tvoje moraske ispičuture razbičuture. Seriozne i uticajne osobe. Prijatelje iz zrelih godina.”Ne ono što si se pobratimio zakletvom rakijom kad ste ispijali čuture dole na Moravi kad ste bili mladi. Giga se baš nasuprot ne slaže. Te veze su najjače. Do dvadesete što stekneš to su ti braća u nevolji. Ostalo te koristi. Pa vi ste svi u nevolji. Svi ste nevoljni. Možda su i pomrli, ko zna, nije ih video godinama (jer mu Ema ne da da se sastaje sa tim čuturama oko svinjske glave).”Bolje i ja da sam umr’o nego da me vide kako preskačem tu kao cirkuzant po sobi.” Terminator u kontroli - kontrolni. Niko se nije spremio za iznenadnu kontrolu. Biće kazni a bogami i izbacivanja. Boba bije Kamenog da se savije, a on se kruti. I pokazuje mu ručno jedan kruti, da izvinete, prst. Srednjak ti je to. Boba verovatno misli da mu pokazuje da mu sledi kec a na to je osetljiv. Savija mu taj kvazi penis kad neće kičmu. Iznenadno kršenje izaziva jaku bol. Ali mogla je i da se prećuti malo. Ali ovaj namerno hoće da ga čuje Terminator. Jel se sećate kako je pravi Terminator reagovao na takva pokazivanja i na talk to the hand. Isto kao Boba…”Ajde ne kukumavči Kamenjar.” Ovaj se vadi šta je izvadio da pokaže. Kaže šipak mu pokazao. A to je kao bolje. Šipak ne znači stvarno šipurak... za džem, šipurak je vrsta ruže, zacrveneli pupoljak rascvetale ruže, if you know hwat I mean. Klinton klicća kom se kliče. Uostalom kako ti je presavio šipak? Boba je hteo da samo presavije ledja za prijatelja.”Ja bih da vidim tablu.” Kao. Profesor ga razmešta. Sad je sve rešeno. Buni se”advokatica”, taman ga je zagrejala, pogledala ga je ispod oka, jednom, pretprošle nedelje. Izgubljeno vreme. I tome li da ih uče. Epa bar ćete u školi raditi produžetke. Svaki skraćeni čas, svaki propušteni čas, svaki pobegnuti čas, odradiće se, makar i u subotu. Šta će Viki sama u kafani šta vas briga isti smo pred Bogom svi ranjeni u ljubavi.mp3. Niko neće sa njom. Već je trn u oku. Samo je Baronu zapala drugačije za oko. Upada da popuni prazno mesto kod nje.”Smetam li?” Naprotiv. Izvinjava mu se Viki, nikada.”Izvinjenje je stvar nedovoljna (šta bi on da ga zadovolji). A sažaljenje stvar uvredljiva. Bolje mi ispričajte kraj te vodvilj predstave, bila je drama, a nastavci kao u serijama ... beskonačni ??”Obećava joj drame, da joj se umili. Prave drame. Sa pravim ulogama. Sa glavnim ulogama.”Već samim tim što ste za ovim stolom šansa raste.” Lepo kaže njen verenik dahtač. Šanse rastu. Sad preko kreveta, pa … Poziva Baron na dizanje bottoms up. Kaže da časti violeta. Kojà Violeta pita ga konobar s moravskim, nišavskim, vlasinskim naglaskom. Stari još nisu podmirili dugove, a dolaze već novi.”A...ovà?! Znam gu s’ audicije.” Zna konobar da nanjuši. Giga nije dao pare. Da se časte. Viki nema pare u tašni ni dinara, ni pare. A puder?? A ogledalce ? Priča kao njena mama. Ali ne, baš nasuprot! On joj to govori ne kao mama koja se koncentriše na koncentrične podočnjake pod očima, nego da joj kaže da se u pozorištu plaća puderom. Novčane trivijalnosti prepustite džentlmenima. Takodje bez pare u džepu. Šuplji džepovi. Taman za matore perverznjake pocepani.” Ali mi nismo u takvim odnosima », malo se pobuni Vikica. Ali razvijaju se... Svi joj nazdravljaju. Uspeo je razvoj dogadjaja Baronu. Ide da izvadi prazne džepove da pokaže takozvanog”zeku”iz fore” Hoćeš da poljubiš kokošku u dupe ili zeca u zečja usta ». Još jedna crtka. Za ta zečja usta. Samo reže taj zeka skočko, crtke sa ženskama i crtke u knjizi dugova. Nema više mesta kolona puna kao godišnji izveštaj. E da mu je tako i sa ženskama. Uzmi i ti jedno vinjače i okreni novi list. Violeta se nalila kao ljubičica. Ne može ni da vozi. Al može da se vozi. Ovaj njen je čeka u haustoru, na prepad.” Imam nešto da ti pokažem.”“ Ju da nećeš možda mantil da otkopčaš.”“ Ne budi neukusna... Izbio sam prvi. Na rang listi.”Bolje na ra ng nego na dug listi. Bitno da se izbija.” Šta to mene briga ?”…To je i tvoj stan… Jer je bodovan kao ženjen…”Verovatno si zakazao i dan venčanja?” Jeste, za mesec dana.”Samo još ja da potpišem na crtu.” Pa na medeni’ mesec dana. Treba se i na crtu izaći (ne samo na crtku). Pa da, i potpis od matičara. Da se sve ozvaniči. Da zvona zazvone. Crkvena ne mora. Nego ova što će svima na poslu zapušiti uši i usta. Pokazuje raspored. Da se potpiše. Pa da se otpiše. Kao neka roba.”Tebe treba bodovati kao špekulantai prevaranta i lažova.” Guza izlazi iz krize. Kao i država. Čim nezaposleni kupuju kavijar i gorgonzolu... da se časte. A obične male koke sardinu.”Mi kupujemo za sopstveni novac (“teško” zaradjeni). A za čiji vi... Ili za poklonjeni ili ćornuti ili tudji. Gledam ja i u korpu ne samo u dlan.” Poklonjen mito kurencija, ojadjen od države ili si ga kao jadnik primio od šefa kuće. Al’ nema ovaj”guzonja” nikakav. Džapa se po džepu. Ajde bre brže, čekaju nezadovoljne mušterije, takodje ojadjene, u krizi, a piju se Pepsiji u litrima. “Ukrao mi neko valjda.” Znači i od guzonja se krade. Daje Koka gradjanske siromaške bonove… za hranu i traži plastičn u kesu. Za otpatke i zamrle. Svi preferiraju plastične kese. Jer je počelo na sve strane da curi. Baš su envajromentali anauer. Imate 700.000 u bonovima…”Ostavio sam … stavila mi na komodu (k’o kurvi.) Tu stanujesh? Ovo je tvoje.”, kaže Saša u prolazu. I to i to. I to je njeno. Sve je njeno. Čekaj.”Ne mogu gladna sam kao kurjačica! A jede mi se gorgonzola... Ja da kreditiram tvoje orgije.”Verdiba, nije orgija. Ja da plaćam iz svojih usta, ona da se veri. Nisi ti još za ženidbu. Pobeže mu! Ali on je sustiže. Zvoni na vrata a njoj merak. Grebe i kevće. Skida se. Oseća biće nešto. O pa otkud ti. Udji. Ma ajde uđi, tu bije promaja. Dugo te nisam videla... I tako to. Samo da ga uvuče. U jazbinu. Za razmnočavanje. Lepotan se ne propušta. Posađuje ga na fotelju i raspakuje. Šampanjac. “ Ja kad uzmem šampanj u ruke taj mora da pukne », hahah (stara pornićarka). A i nešto mi se pije.” Biće ipak nečega. Opa kavijar. Ses. Definitivno. Dragiša tamo gde ga vole. Samo što je stigao a već” Daro idem ja a ti laži pleti mreže. Kaži da sam hitnim poslom morao. I da se vraćam za 5 minuta.”“A kad stvarno dolazite?”, brine. E pa onda ovako ne može! On misli buni mu se nešto, a ona mu u stvari pomaže. Sredi mu sto. Uzme naočare i “pero” ne treba mu napolje. Skidaj se! Sav zbunjen. Stalno bi ona da ga... bulji u predmete. Aaa to se namešta da izgleda kao da je tu. Sako za stolicom, kao da je otišao u klonju ! Ni tamo m u ne trebaju naočare ni penkalo! Žena mu pije kafice. Njemu raste rep. Sa Sperminatorom. Pita ga ima li napretka. Ima. Na pretek. Veliki korak sa Mesecom napravio. Konačno. Postepeno. Sekao je vindjaknu (tako se zvala vetrovka), a onda je prešao na mlaćenje šipka. Nema materijalne štete. Volens nolens što bi rekli vi Latinjani. Propustio je neke brojke u jednačini, ali je rešio. Hahah kol’ko je glup. Misli da je počeo da razmišlja, da se trudi... hahahah. Pa od truda promašio nekoliko brojki na kontrolnom. Hahahah. Iz spejs šatla se vidi da prepisuje. Sa Meseca se vidi. Daje joj još neke zadatke. Da Boba nabuba, da nauči ko neku pesmicu... Da izvežba, pa da otpeva, ni toliko ne može...” Kako da Vam zahvalim.”Sutra. Iz fizike. Poturiće ti još nešto ispod stola i žita.”Ali smo u raskoraku ogromnom (kao da i mi hodamo po Mesecu). Nisam slobodna.” Naravno da nisi.”Tako je uvek bilo sa nama », žali se profesor. Dva tela koja se ne dodiruju nikada se neće sresti. Ustvari dva tela koja imaju razilazne putanje, ne dva tela koja se dodiruju. Ne još ne još. “ Hoćete li uveče ?”A njoj kao nezgodno. Na šta to liči. Pa ja ne znam... pa ovo ono, pa kad ste Vi slobodni. A on se sav usilio” Kad god hoću Emilija.”Hahahah. E da bre, cvrc. Giga ide kod grobara. Groboseka. Zato je pobegao s posla. Piše pazi gazda ujeda na kapiji. A onlaje i psuje da će da ih odrobija macolom, pa nek ga vode gde ‘oće. Ušutira Gigu lavorom. Aleksandar Kostić. Cepa baca upozorenje.”Ima sam sebe da ujede za dupe taj ko je to postavio.” Dragiško bi da ide vidi da je indisponiran. Da radi.”Rendgen ne može da mi nadje bubrege. Kod nas je uvek sezona. Nema sezona odmora. Narod stalno umire i ide na večiti odmor. A ko nema uši da živi u gradu nek se vrati u selo tamo odakle je.”“ Al ja nisam mušterija. Ja sam otac. Idu nam deca u isti razred.” Da, pa šta. Macola misli da je došao da traži popust. Ali kad mu kaže da sede jedan iza drugoga… A znači ti si taj.”Ja sam doneo jaknu.”“Ne treba meni jakna, trebaju mi pare.”Al da se nagodi, to hoće Giga Moravac. Kamenjar stariji mu kaže da se nagadja samo sa mušterijama.” Možda sam ja mušterija” uši dole Gigin stil. Kako možda. Pre 2 meseca... sve mu izobjasni. Žalost je to, nema veze što je prošlo toliko. Crni mermer da se stavi. To je tako otmeno i tužno. Udara ga u ledja kao pogodbu da mu namesti bubrege. Eto ti za Bobu nazad. Hvatajuć ga za ta ramena povede ga u kuću. Vešt pregovarač. Nahvata ga na spuštene uši i rep. Uvodi ga u kuću. Vinjak se pije. Da se malo dalje žedan prevede preko vode. Daš mu alkohol, on misli utolio žeđ, ne mora voda, zamantaš ga u glavu, a od alkohola mu posle dođe i veća žeđ, ali mostovi su za vama već. Ali trže se Giga malo.”Da neće to skupo da bude?”“Može upola. Jer si mi simpatičan. A deca nam se vole… I koža upola. Stalno će da pazarite kod mene. Tolko dobro.” Isto k’o što vam se deca vole tako će i sve to da bude upola. Jaknu će da kupi od švercera il i od Kineza za četvrt cene a ti ćeš mu dati upola, znači zarada njemu na ruke, a slično će biti i za spomenik,čuo sam da Kinezi prodaju i spomenike. Samo će ti njemu na ruke za njegove ruke dati upola, a sve ostalo… Guza se našljiska. Kao guzica. Taman se malo opustio… da se ne” opusti »... kao sa svojom seksi lekarkom. Raspituje se osigurava teren. Pita za gazdaricu. Ne znam što je prvo za gazdaricu pitao a ne za gazdu perverznjak.” Nemam ja gazdaricu », uvek nezavisna Koka, nikad nije mogla da trpi nijednu iznad sebe, samo jednog, ponekad i dvojicu, samo čvrsta muška superordinacija.” Samo gazdu. Ali dovoljno matorog (hoće reći zanemoćalog). Da mi ne kuca na vrata. I da ne čuje i ne vidi dobro ko mi” kuca”i ulazi i dolazi.”Pušta muzike. Seksi plesi da se započnu. Vrti im se u glavama, bolje da igraju. Ljubi ga iznenadno i kratko filmski, slučajno. Otresito se spuštaju roletne. Zna ona šta je on pitao za gazde. Al mu ne da, daje mu kaput. Kod nje se to ne radi na brzinu (ne znam dal misli na na prečac ili na dužinu mislim trajanja) i odma’ da si se zaleteo čim te coki, napaljenko. Ne voli napaljence i brzine. Brzo sagorevanje. Nemaš druga posla, malo razbibrige, ja se tebi nađem ti meni, da se istreseš, i napio si se, od rastrešenosti i nadrndanosti, ne znaš gde si, sutra nećeš znati gde si bio, zaboravio kuda si krenuo. Au dobro se seti. Ima veridbu. U kućnoj atmosferi. Zagrejanoj. To jest mama kipi. Tata si pije. Zagrejao se i on. Samo da sutra ne zna gde je danas bio. Majka broji. Čaše i minute. Saša raščerupan dolazi, sa”malim”zakašnjenjem . Izvisio. Smeju mu se što su ga opljačkali. U stvari je stvarno zaboravio pare kući.” Sad mi je lakše », daje mu pare.” Olakšaj i meni i kaži mi gde si ti to bio ako si već video da ti nema novca.”“Izvin’te, jel mi ti to kontrolišeš svaki minut ?” Kakav minut. Već 4 sata - pola devet je.”Išao sam da se prošetam malo da se sredim.” Ne izgledaš nimalo sredjeno… još pomalo bazdiš i na alkoholna jedinjenja. Iscedjen si. Ide da opere ruke, grešne. Bogami Brankice skupo će tebe da koštaju ove milijarde. Majka misli da je alkoholičar, kad bi znala gde je bio. Ne bilo mi što mi majka misli već mi bilo što mi misliš ti, ako nešto treba da mi bude, neka umrem ja od ljubavi.mp3. Verovatno to peva u kupatilu. Категорија:Epizode Категорија:Sezona 1